


The Hour Draws Near

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [56]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, the Darks-Verse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, LinkedUniverse, the darks-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Just one more night-,” Legend insisted glaring at Invicta.“We have already given them plenty of time!” Invicta answered angrily, his frown betraying how fed up he was with the argument, “If they still wish to join us then they can damn well meet us on the road-!”“You’re letting your temper get the best of you.” Virtue said calmly.Invicta reeled around, “I don’t want to hear any of your righteous bullshit old man-,”
Series: Within The Shadows [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Hour Draws Near

Malon hummed softly to herself as she opened the barn door and walked over to the horses. “Hello Epona,” She whispered stroking the mares nuzzle.  
The horse brayed back softly and huffed causing Malon to chuckle.  
“I know, he’s going to have to leave soon,”  
She huffed.  
“You can’t go with him girl, the others would be jealous.”  
An eyeroll.  
“Oh Epona-,” Malon chuckled turning away from the horse to clean out the trough. She hefted it up onto her shoulder and carried it outside, before dumping it out and refilling it. “There you are ladies,” she said to the horses, “nice and clean.”  
She then grabbed a brush and started brushing them all down as they brr’ed and whinnied happily. Completely at peace, she let her mind wander, it would soon be quiet once more. She did not wish for that, however she knew the price of marrying the hero. And just as her husband returned to her from the cruel and torturous hands of the Gerudo-she had to believe the same would happen now.  
A loud neigh from Epona broke her out of her thoughts. She jumped. The horse was backing away in fear.  
Malon turned worried only to see nothing. “What-?” She whispered confused. She stepped closer to the trough looking to the dark shadows of the barn, had they finally returned?  
After starring for a few minutes she sighed, and turned away though still on guard. After all just because she couldn’t see it, didn’t mean there wasn’t something. Epona wouldn’t react for no reason.  
The water stirred. Malon jumped and her eyes shot down only to see the water begin to rise and take form. Although she knew she should, Malon held no fear. There was something-familiar in this hand that reached out to her. She reached out and just before their fingers touched the barn door opened and Time came in worried.  
“I heard Epona-everything okay?!” He asked worried.  
Malon looked down at the trough, hand still extended only to find nothing there. The water stirring and rippling faintly.  
“Oh yes, it’s fine dear, I think a mouse spooked her or something,” Malon chuckled waving off his concern, not feeling the need to tell him. After all, she knew it wasn’t going to hurt her.  
Epona snorted glaring half-heartedly at her.  
“Alright,” he nodded leaving her be.   
…  
“Just one more night-,” Legend insisted glaring at Invicta.  
“We have already given them plenty of time!” Invicta answered angrily, his frown betraying how fed up he was with the argument, “If they still wish to join us then they can damn well meet us on the road-!”  
“You’re letting your temper get the best of you.” Virtue said calmly.  
Invicta reeled around, “I don’t want to hear any of your righteous bullshit old man-,”  
“If you had listened to any of my,” he raises his hands, fingers making air quotes,” 'righteous bullshit’, then we really wouldn’t be here, hundreds of years later, still trying to clean up all the messes you made. You ever even take a moment to mourn all the ones you slaughtered along the way with your ignorance? You wouldn’t be here with only nine if you had been more careful.” he hisses venomously.  
Invicta makes an offended noise, his red eyes flaring as he takes a threatening step toward Virtue,” Oh ho ho-! So that’s my fault now?! Tell me, oh wise one, when was the last time you took a moment to self-reflect hmm? When did you last think about all those lives you ruined? You want to throw my sins and mistakes on the table? Why don’t we look at yours? I bet Shilo and Ara would just love to hear about your oh so amazing virtue and honor- Oh!, or the countless descendants of yours you condoned to endless life times of suffering because you couldn't hold your ground against one childish, nasty, gode-”  
“Enough!”  
Silence loomed heavily over the room after Virtue’s abrupt outlash.  
“I think you two need to take a breather…” Time says cautiously.  
The silence lasts a long moment after, both look at Time, eyes boring into him, though the hylian did not falter. Finally Virtue exhales and straightens up, pushing his hair back,” Yes, I apologize Link, such meaningless bickering does more harm than good. This childish quarrel can wait.”  
This seemed to spike something in Invicta, a sheer wave of burning rage.   
Everyone backed away with startled noises as black sand blasted through the cracks in the floor morphing into Invicta’s scythe, which he gripped tightly, knuckles turning white. The sound of wood splintering was heard as Invicta launched himself at the elder man.  
Virtue rolled his eyes and lifted a hand, spawning a portal in front of himself. Invicta gawked but couldn’t stop himself before falling through and onto his face in embarrassment.  
“Never did learn did you?” the older asked stepping through as the titan began to push himself up, ripping out grass while snarling in anger.  
Everyone in the room stood in stunned silence for a moment, sharing looks with one another before a loud clang of metals outside rang through the room.  
The group rushed to the windows, peering out to see the two men viciously tearing at each other with weapons in hand.  
“Oh Hylia-” Malon gasps. Legend is the first to move, sprinting toward the door soon closely followed by all the others, a mutual feeling of shock among them. They weren’t actually about to-  
“Invicta-!” Tempest called out fearfully, leaping off the porch, moving to run to Invicta only to be held back by Noble.  
“No, Tempest stay here-,”  
“But I can-,”  
“No. You can’t,” Savage snapped, “No one can.”  
Invicta’s massive scythe cut through the air as it was swung over and over. The metal hit uselessly against a golden glowing shield shaped in an all too familiar trio triangle   
The massive shield reacted to Invicta’s ferocious attacks, glowing brighter and brighter until light flooded the area flinging the titan away.  
Despite this, he utilized the momentum, flipping backward in a graceful arch, landing on his feet, unfazed by the sudden outburst. Invicta’s entire form was radiating anger, a deep hatred that rolled off him in waves, pouring over the land, his eyes seething.  
He stands up straight and levels his gaze with virtue, his shoulders heaving with each inhale he drew. He glares at the taller,” This is what I hate about you! If something even slightly inconveniences you, it’s suddenly childish and irrelevant! When will you stop brushing me off? When will you start giving me the respect I deserve? When will it- when will I be good enough for you?!”  
Virtue lowers his shield slightly and looks at his pupil,” It’s not about you being ‘good enough’, Invicta. It was never about you being good enough. I only ever expected you to try, to attempt what I asked of you. You just never were good enough for yourself. And by trying to become this...this monster you are now, you killed the cimmerian I knew. You will never be good enough for yourself.”  
Invicta looked like he had been slapped across the face, mouth slightly agape. Then the rage returned and he released a scream of frustration, the ground beneath him cracking and splitting apart. “I HATE YOU!!” he shrieked, “You can’t just come back thousands of years later and act like you’re the chosen one destined to save everything-you weren’t here-you don’t know-!”  
“Why wasn’t I here Invicta?!” Virtue retaliated, finally looking angry, “Who’s fault was it?!”  
“Shut up!!” he exclaimed falling to his knees, body shaking. The scythe tumbled out of his hands as he reached up to grip his hair tightly. From his bent over position his spine clearly protruded through the fabric of his tunic.  
Virtue paused seeing and stepped forward but the ground in between himself and Invicta split causing him to step back.  
Invicta sat up, eyes seething. The back of his tunic ripped and a sickening crack echoed through the air as his back split open, black leathery wings ripping out and taking form. “You stay away from me,” he hissed. His teeth slowly turned to fangs and his nails became claw-like.  
“Invicta please-,” he said becoming more delicate knowing it wouldn’t take much to push the other over the edge.  
“What? Don’t like me like this?” He cackled, “Well you called me a monster-didn’t you?”  
“I didn’t mean-,”  
“Oh I’m sure you did.” He said deflating, tone shifting. His wings retracted and folded tightly against his back skin healing and sealing them away once more. He cleared his throat and the ground fixed itself pulling back together as though never broken. “Just leave Virtue.” he sighed, “If you don’t want to be here, don’t stick around.”   
At that he turned and made his way back over to the heroes grabbing Tempest and pulling him back into the house with him.  
Virtue sighed looking down.  
“Damn opening reception? Never thought we’d be so special.”  
Everyone jumped and turned towards the sound of the voice, only to find Acidic and Ravio stepping out of the shadows followed by a dog.  
…  
“I don’t see why we have to go to some other merchant, I could sell you materials at a perfectly reasonable price-,” Ravio grumbled crossing his arms pouting.  
“Hey you didn’t have to come,” Legend shrugged as they entered Julian’s shop. Apparently the guy’s prices were so low that Time has continued to buy from him.  
Acidic made a noise of disgust as they stepped inside. “I’mma wait outside,” he coughed, “Smells disgusting in here.”  
Legend and Ravio exchanged a weird look, it smelled fine to them.  
“Legend you have returned-and with friends!” Julian greeted smiling at the two of them as he walked over, before Acidic scoffed and left. “Oh I apologize, I forget how sensitive some can be towards the candles…” he sighed.  
“Oh he’s alright, this shouldn’t take long,” Legend said, “Just picking up Time’s order.”  
“Ah yes,” Julian nodded gesturing to the two giant parcels, “That’ll just be seventy rupees-,”  
“Seventy?!” Ravio exclaimed, “What kinda business are you running? That is at least three hundred, no three-fifty!”  
Legend rolled his eyes and paid Julian before picking up the two and handing one to Ravio.  
“So you will all be departing soon?” Julain asked curiously.  
“Yeah,” Legend responded curtly as he and Ravio left. He still didn’t really trust the man, but he’d take goods at a decent price anyday.  
…  
Thunk.  
“It’s way off again Hyrule,” Time called as he stood beside the target.  
Hyrule sighed tiredly. He could have sworn that one was good.  
Time pulled the arrow out and made his way back over to Hyrule. “You’re doing great, you just need to warm up-,”  
“I’ve been warming up for an hour,” he sighed hopelessly.  
Time sighed at that. He wasn’t wrong-  
“Damn ‘Rule,” Warriors said coming over and looking at the target. “Can you even see where you’re aiming?”  
Hyrule instantly flushed and looked away embarrassed.  
“Warriors,” Time said sternly.  
The captain shrugged and stepped down.  
Time looked back at the target then down at Hyrule. The younger man looked so embarrassed. He kneeled down in front of him. “Hyrule can you see the target?”  
“Of course I can-!”  
“You can see the numbers on the rings?”  
“There’s numbers?” he blurted out in shock, accidently giving himself away.  
Time sighed and laid a hand on the man’s shoulder, “Hyrule, I think you may need some glasses.”  
“No, no-,” he shook his head, “It’s fine-really!”  
“Hyrule I insist. I want you to be at your best,” Time continued, shaking off the man’s pleas/  
“What’s going on over here?” Twilight questioned wandering over.  
“We need to go into Castletown and get Hyrule some glasses-,”  
“No,” Hyrule shook his head, “Time those are expensive-,”  
“I may have an old pair of glasses in my pack-if you wanna try ‘em?” Twilight offered with a shrug.  
“They would have to be perfect-,” Time pointed out.  
“The least he can do is try them old man,” Twilight chuckled going to grab them.  
Hyrule stood there arms crossed and pouting. “We just want to help you ‘Rule,” Time said lightly.  
“Still, I don’t want you to waste money on me,”  
“It wouldn’t be wasteful, I assure you.”  
Twilight soon returned holding a pair of slim rimmed glasses. They were plain and simple and looked exactly like something Hyrule would own.  
“Go ahead, try them,” Twilight insisted.  
He put them on begrudgingly and instantly his world became clear. His jaw dropped. He could see-he could actually see! All of the details on the wooden fence-every single strain of grass, now visible.  
“They’re perfect-,” he whispered in disbelief.  
Twilight smiled and shrugged, “Just had a feeling. Now, wanna try one last time?” he asked glancing back over to the target.  
Hyrule nodded and picked up the bow. He nocked an arrow and pulled back, releasing it once aimed.  
“Dead center,” Time nodded once the arrow struck, “Good job.”  
Hyrule smiled proudly.


End file.
